Milo and His Friends
by Tugiacat
Summary: Short stories, one-shots, drabbles about literally anything. Find out how Milo and his friends are gonna encounter good and bad stuffs happen around them. And some backstories, and time-travel maybe... Read and review!
1. Introduction

**Hi everyone! You know when you have a lot of headcanons and short ideas, and there are ideas and one-shots in your head but you're like, "This isn't big enough to be a story," Well yeah, this is where I'll post a series of those unrelated themes and ideas.**

 **Have fun while you're reading.**

* * *

 **One-Shot 1: Introduction**

* * *

A seven-year-old boy, with brown hair and a couple of cute round eyes and wearing a pink sweater vest over a yellow short-sleeve shirt, light brown shorts and sharing the same color of his round shoes, was the central of all the attention.

He was standing in front of all the people he had never met before, clenching the teacher's dress in worriness. He covered his left eye behind the figure and let the right eye pay attention to every movements of the students.

"It's okay, Milo. Introduce yourself!" was what the teacher comforted him. The boy breathed and got at least the confidence back, but Murphy's Law kicked in. The ceiling fan fell right in front of him and caught fire by itself, and eyes were now widened as the classmates who he was about to be familiar with were looking at him and the thing in surprise. There were some discussing noise and they must have said something behind his back.

He was back with his insecurity again, _"I knew it!"_

But he had to introduce himself anyway. He was a bit tired of the fact that his family has to move from place to place. After Murphy's Law is too much for a town to handle, it only means one thing: moves to another place or lives in a desert.

He carefully introduced, "I'm... Milo Murphy. Nice to... meet you!"

"Nice to meet you!" The whole class replied. At least he could sigh in relief as the class had listened to him.

"Milo, take a seat down there next to the girl with orange hair," the teacher instructed, and Milo obeyed, "I got it! Thanks, teacher."

* * *

"Hi, I'm Melissa," During the break between classes, Melissa, a girl who was sitting on a seat next to him, extended her hand and expected a warm hand shake. Milo grabbed her hand and introduce himself, "I'm Milo. You probably heard my name just then."

Melissa however, humbly agreed, "Of course.

He had to admit, this girl is beautiful considering her age. The way she did with her wavy hair was so cute. She wore a long pink dress right above her knees being buttoned along and over a white short sleeve shirt. Her shoes was sharing the same color with her dress and the details had the same color as the undershirt. But the highlight was her blue eyes, filling with passion and energy, so much that he couldn't resist making an eye contact with her.

"I like your eyes," Milo commented and the girl giggled before thought of a thing she liked about him, "I like your hair. Did you have a haircut accident or something."

"Ah... actually, my hair is naturally standing straight up front," He demonstrated by pulling the shark down, "See? It's always been like this.

"That's weird... But I still like it," The girl stood up from her seat, "Anyway, Milo, since you're new here, I guess I can show you around the school."

"That'll be great!" He jumped excitedly, but then realised about his condition, "But I think I'll just make things worse."

"Oh come on. That's not even a possibility," and right after Melissa stated it, she tripped on a pillar of the table and almost fell on the ground.

Milo came to the rescue, "I've got ya, Melissa."

He ended up holding her whole head and her fluffy hair and not letting it go. While Melissa was being rescued, looking at Milo dreamily and the boy spotted that, didn't want to break the rules.

"I'm sorry, Melissa. I shouldn't do that."

She simply shook her head, "There's no need to sorry, Milo. Instead, I should thank you for rescuing me."

"It's what a friend can do," He happily said, as all of his worries about getting used to his new classmates were completely over. He knew he could go along with them eventually. Eyes from his classmate were looking at the couple and Milo's just-in-time save and clapping.

Guess his first day wasn't bad as he thought it would be.

But Melissa was a tad confused to events from earlier, "But... first you said you were gonna just make things worse, and then I said that's impossible before I fell on the ground. Was that a coincidence?" She looked at Milo, hopefully to get his thoughts about it.

And there's an answer for it, "I think it's... Murphy's Law, I guess?"


	2. Making Christmas Perfect

**Author's Note: As I promised, this will be my second Christmas-themed story for this year (and also be the last). Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **One-Shot 2: Making Christmas Perfect**

* * *

It was a snowy day for Danville, but the Christmas spirit wouldn't stop getting hotter.

And to make money in the holiday, Cavendish found a job as a salesman ofa a clothing shop. He hoped to get something special to buy for his beloved partner – Dakota.

Well, he was assigned to.

 **Three minutes ago...**

"Sir!" Cavendish spoke to Mr. Block on the temporal transporter behind the curtains of the shop, "Why do you have to assign me to protect the pistachios inside a... clothing shop?"

"Well, isn't that obvious?" He laughed before saying his reason, "No one would suspect your action when you're working as a salesman, Kooperdink."

"It's Cavendish, sir," He sighed.

"Whatever! Now listen!" He began to tell the mission, "There's a pistachio truck which will come to your area in about ten more minutes. And to protect the pistachios, you must take the chance when the driver isn't paying attention to his truck, take the wheel and bring it back in time to me. Get it?"

"Yes, sir!" He obeyed promptly, "And the sooner I finish this, the sooner I will come back to Dakota for Christmas Eve, right?"

"Depends on how well you've finished it," Block said, "I don't want you to bring back an empty truck or a disaster. Remember the motto: Don't let any pistachio fall!" Then he cut off the call.

Cavendish put the temporal transproter inside his pocket, dressed as a salesman and worked.

He was no expert in the job, but the more he had done it, the more interesting the job grew on him. And seeing the happy smile in the customer's expression, he couldn't feel happier. For instance...

"Excuse me, sir!" A young girl came upon the old man.

"Yes, young lady. What can I help you?"

"I want that Santa Claus. I want that Santa Claus!" The girl kept repeating those words and pointing to the short, Santa-themed dress which Cavendish in no time had figured out.

"Oh, I see," Cavendish then gave the girl a lift to where she pointed, "Here, you can get it."

The girl was really happy to touch to the dress she wanted. Her mother was impressed and also delightful.

"Thanks for the happiness you gave to my daughter," And the mother sure was a nice person as well, "How much is this cost?"

"9.50 dollars, ma'am," He announced.

The woman looked inside her pocket. Her expression turned worried, "I'm really sorry. I don't have an extra dollar."

And Cavendish probably wouldn't let a small thing come bigger to the manager. Besides, it's Christmas, what the heck?

"That's okay!" He took the money pleasantly, "You can say it's a Christmas miracle."

"Well, thank you, sir!" The woman said, then whispering to her daughter "Come on, Anna, thank the man!"

"Thank... you!" The young girl slowly said it, and Cavendish nodded, "You're welcome."

And the young mother-daughter left the store temporarily managed by an experienced time traveller.

But... to be honest, they looked kinda familiar to him. The orange hair of the mother reminded him of the girl he knew, and even though they didn't wear the same hair style, the tone was still very spot-on! And the young mother's blue eyes as well.

" _Maybe I'm just imagining..."_ He thought.

It was the time he saw a glowing blue light in front of the store. He knew that sign: it meant that there was time travel smell.

And Cavendish had no idea whether he was imagining or the events he saw made so much sense when combining them together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dakota was driving "the outdated lemon" to the clothing shop. He was told by Cavendish in a text message that he would have something surprising for the man, and all he needed to do was driving there.

"I wonder what the surprise would be..." The more Dakota thought about it, the more excited he was.

* * *

After an hour of selling all the clothes, and socks, and hats and many more, the target he had been waiting for had finally come.

A pistachio truck parked in front of the shop, almost blocked his entire view to the scene outside. Later, a man who was just about late twenties or early thirties came out from it and walked into the shop.

Cavendish secretly reported to Mr. Block, "Sir! The cat is out of the bag."

"Good!" He spoke from the microphone on the temporal transporter, which was connected to the small headphones he was wearing, "Now, he will go inside the restroom nearby. And that's the time you steal the truck and bring it back here, and by here, I mean 2175! Now get going!"

The phone call was cut once again. He then took a look to the shop once more. He saw the driver had a white skin, round eyes and holding a backpack. The young man came in front of him, "Hello, sir!"

"Yes!" He asked an usual question, "What can I help you?"

"I saw this sweater right here," he pointed to the jacket he wanted. And coincidentally, much to Cavendish's surprise, it was the same kind the little girl wanted earlier.

The man continued, "And I want to buy it to my daughter."

Cavendish almost gasped, felt surprised to the point that he had forgotten his mission since when he couldn't know.

"She's a perfectionist and you know..." He laughed, "The mother and the daughter."

" _This young adult is talkative,"_ Cavendish thought., _"But he has something very close to me, I can feel it."_

" _But... should I take this truck from him?"_

The young man continued, "Like something my elders always say, 'Pleasure from a job isn't from the skill and the achivement we've got. It's about how much that job means to us and how much it will give to the one we love.'"

That reminded him something though. He had skipped the night with his partner to get this mission done. But while he was doing it, he didn't realize how much pleasure he had, even though it's not his main profession. It was simple, but he had got to meet customers, and different backgrounds, and the fun he had with the young girl just then.

And right at that time, it was a young man having a small conversation with him, and made him realize how fun it was to do a job that wasn't his accomplishment. He made him realize, no matter what you're doing, a job is all about how it means to us ad how much it will give to the ones we love.

How simple and irony it was! And the young man requested, "Opps, I need to go the toilet for a while. Can you help me pick that up while I'm doing it."

"Of course!" He said a sentence to assure the man to go the toilet. He could hear a door broken though.

Cavendish was now confused. He had to pick between the truck and the job he had been doing for all these years but didn't seem to find any fun of it, or the job he had to do for a day but the important thing was everyone happy and he didn't regret anything.

" _Oh..."_ He thought again, _"How could I be so selfish. It's Christmas and I'll go with Dakota."_

And the mic spoke to him, "Cavendish! Grab that truck!"

He didn't reply though, "Hello? Cavendish! Now's your chance! If you don't grab it, you-" and finally he cut off the call by himself.

He knew it was the chance for him... to do the right thing. He grabbed the same red jacket from earlier, packing it carefully right before the young man came back from the restroom.

"Oh, that was refreshing..." He commented, "How much is it?"

"9 dollars and a half," The British man said, happily smiled.

And the young man was able to give him enough of it, and keeping for himself one dollar spare.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya!" The backpack boy said goodbye to Cavendish.

And again, he reminded him of another person that is very familiar to him. But he couldn't remember who that was with his messed up mind, apparently.

* * *

It was 10 p.m. and the shop had closed. The manager of the store didn't forget to thank him for what Cavendish had done.

"Well, Balthazar Cavendish, I can't be happier for what you had done to the shop," the manger, who was a young woman with dark purple hair, and a slightly Spanish voice, "And to pay for your hard work, here's your salary. Hope you'll work for us long!"

"Thank you!" He took a short look to the pay he had got, before revealing, "Well, dear miss, as much as I love to work here, well... I don't belong to this place."

"Oh... but why?" She said but thinking something else, _"I'm glad you've figured that out."_

"To be honest, miss," He said, "This is a far lower job than my main priority. But when I worked here, I feel like I've had a lot of fun, even more than my professional job. But still, it's time for me to find a pleasure for my own job, and I'll be completed," And immidiately, Cavendish left without a goodbye to the young manager.

"Merry Christmas!" She said to him, and finally feeling relieved that all the things were following to the plan.

* * *

Outside the shop, he immidately met Dakota, who was about to receive a surprise.

"Hey, Cavendish! Haven't seen you for all evening. Where have you been?" Dakota asked.

"Hey there, Dakota!" He greeted, "It's a funny story but... I've been working for the night and I've got a bit of money for us."

And that was his surprise. Dakota was speechless for this, but then able to say something out, "Oh... Cavendish..."

"Yes, it's hard to believe," Cavendish revealed, "But I've got some money for us and since..." he then got infuriated, "I don't know WHAT I SHOULD BUY FOR YOU, I think I will let you decide by yourself."

"Wow!" Dakota expressed, "It's hard to believe you've done this, but the way you let me to buy all the stuffs instead of giving me something, now that's a classic Cavendish!"

"I know," The Brit man smirked, then embracing his partner, saying.

"Merry Christmas, buddy!"

"Merry Christmas, Cavendish, Balthazar!"

"And let's both play Mega Man after this..." Cavendish muttered, and he could sense Dakota agreeing, nodding on his shoulder, in a snowy weather that couldn't stop the sweet moment of two time travellers, who will always be together side by side, forever!

 _It's my world and we're all living in it!_

* * *

Scene cuts to a group of young adults and a pharmacist in their time vehicle parking behind the shop.

"Ahhh!" Melissa said, entering one of the backseats, "All the things act properly!" And of course, she carried her daughter along inside the car as well, "Come on, Anna!"

"Mommy!"

"Dad is waiting, and we'll tell him how much fun we had."

And next, Milo entered the window seat next to the driver of the vehicle, saying with some laugh coming along, "And we've finally got rid of the bad future, right Doctor D?"

Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who had been responsible for the time travel part, announced, "Yes, yes we have!" then he pointed to Murphy's lover, "Oh, there she come!"

And Amanda entered to a backseat next to Melissa, who was sitting on the one to the left. She informed, "I guess we can call this a time and space Christmas!"

Milo quickly changed from frontseat to backseat, and sitting besides his wife, "I see things happen in there. You've done pretty well."

"Thank you, Milo! Time travel sure is an easy task!"

"Now that's my perfect wife," He stated, "She finished things pretty well," before giving the girl a kiss on her cheek, a very thing Amanda had done to the boy since their middle-school years.

Then he turned to his best friend, "And Melissa, too!"

"I know you will be flattered," She smirked, "No need to say!"

Doof announced, "Alright, enough chit-chatting. Fasten your seatbelts and we'll kick some time travel jump!"

And the gang prepared for another time jump, and their next adventure from the future.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Milo, Melissa and Amanda are around early 30, and I didn't specify their ages in the story for a reason! And Anna... well, consider that's the name of Melissa's daughter in the future (she's 5 years old in this st** **ory!)**


	3. A Kind Girl

**One-Shot 3: A Kind Girl**

* * *

'A kind girl', a word Melissa used to imply one of her friends.

Before we're getting to know who she is, let's just say it's been two years since Milo and Melissa had become friends.

A certain day in Danville, and it was the time tests and exams are dominating all the students – Fall.

Milo was coming in class first. Tiring of waiting his friend, which is a rare occasion since Milo never reached in class before the girl (ever!), he played with a piece of note by folding it into a round ball and tapping it with his fingers.

That's a boring stuff for a student to do. But with Milo, this helps him a lot. Let's just say it helps him to concentrate and persevere to look around.

Like his father has told him, "No matter how predictable a thing is, you must keep an eye on it because it can come and chop you anytime."

The school bell rang, and that means the teacher is getting inside as well. He was taking his eyes to the front door, when his foot kicked on the bars, making the table collapsed. The paper ball Milo was playing the whole time rolled into the specific teacher, letting him have a look on the disaster magnet.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Jeffy," Milo rushed in fixing his table in hopeless, "I can fix it back."

"There's no need, Milo," He said, as the whole class except for Melissa were having small laughs at him while standing in front of the teacher.

"All right, you all can sit down! I have an announcement to make."

All the classmates sat down nicely except for Milo. Without a table, he had to sit with one chair while putting his hands on the knees.

"I am happy to announce that we're going to have a new student," the teacher said when the students were discussing about this whole new student.

Milo was curious to know as well, but right now, he had no one to question with.

He turned to the door and called the new student to come in, "Now may you come in and let the class know about you?"

"Yes, of course, Mr. Jeffy."

So this was a girl then. Speaking of girls, he wondered why Melissa was taking so long to come to class.

All the attention was sticking to the front door. The first thing they saw was a young girl with dark-purple-haired and wearing long red skirt.

She didn't turn to the class yet, which made the whole room curious, except for the teacher. He knew there was another one, a very familiar student of Milo.

"Come, come, don't worry!" This girl was really trying to get someone in. And indeed, they held hands coming inside the class together.

It was a moment later, Milo was so shocked to the view in front of him.

His attention didn't reach the new student, but instead, rather an orange-haired girl, "Melissa!"

"Hi there, Milo!" The girl smiled, waving at him sheepishly.

"That's done then. Melissa, you can get back to your seat now," Mr. Jeffy commanded and the girl obeyed, "Yes, sir!"

The girl ran back to the seat next to Milo. The two best friends didn't forget to greet each other for a new day before asking a few questions about unusual things.

"Melissa… what happened back there?" Milo asked, and Melissa responded by putting off her jacket, revealing a cast on one of her arms.

"Sprained your arm again, I see?" For once, Milo thought it was something more serious.

"She can explain," The girl leaded the jinx to pay attention to the new student.

She was a Latin girl, and from the smile she gave in front of class, this girl sure is very delightful.

"Now, can you introduce your name to the class?"

"Yes," she agreed to the teacher before turning to the class, introducing herself, "My name is Amanda Lopez. Nice to meet you!"

Standing in front of class is always a pressure and she couldn't avoid it as well, but to the class exclaimation of 'Nice to meet you, Amanda,' at least she knew she wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Now, please take a seat behind the boy who has his table broken," He joked and directed Amanda at the same time, "Milo, you have made my job easier."

Embarrassed to the joke, Milo could only reply sheepishly, "Yo-you're welcome, sir…"

The teacher then announced, "So, first free period. I have some argument to make with the teachers. And by the teachers, it includes the principal as well. You guys have your own fun!"

The whole class cheered, left an ashtonished Amanda, a confused Melissa and a no-surprised Milo.

"This has been the fifth time he did this in school," Milo informed the girls, which they both made an exclaimation.

And now it was Milo's turn to question, "But how exactly is Amanda going to explain about your sprained arm?"

The perfectionist herself giggled over this before revealing, "Let's just say I did first-aid for Melissa when her left arm was hit by a javelin."

"And it's not even Murphy's Law," Melissa said.

"Milo, since your table was broken, how about you taking a sit next to me before the next period?

The boy was surprised with this offer. He blushed and Murphy's Law was putting aside to his memory then.

"She is a kind girl, Milo."

The boy moved his seat next to Amanda, "Well, I guess so…"

Later he warned the new girl about Murphy's Law. At first she didn't buy it, but seeing him make a big deal out of it, Amanda did feel terrified.

Still, they were having a good time for how long Milo's table was being fixed. Small accidents like burning papers couldn't get in too much between them.

Until later, when Amanda had grown up and almost 13, she knew there was a distance between her and Milo.

* * *

 **A/N: A really weird one-shot indeed. But anyway, that is Amanda's debut in Milo's class for ya. Later one-shots will be fun, I can promise that!**


	4. Two of Us

**One-Shot 4: Two Of Us**

 **A/N: Yeah, feel like I need to store this idea here so... Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Bradley was sitting lonely near the table. He took the model globe and turned around and hopefully in the meantime, he could find out what to do to make him interest in Literature essays...

Frankly, Bradley's score on Literature is not really that bad. It's just that his words are lack of emotions comparing to other students.

Not that he is jealous. He just wonders whether his sense of writing are really that bad.

" _It's the 6th grade now and I have to study harder."_

Speaking of the start of sixth grade, he had been arranged to sit next to a girl named... Lydia. How it started didn't matter. The problem is whenever he thinks of her, he can't help but irritated.

The way she smirks everytime she plays a joke on him (that he doesn't find funny even once)

Her annoying giggle over his dramatically hilarious expression is also accounted for.

But having Lydia to be his friend has its own pros. He does have someone to talk with instead of just himself or being silent which can be pretty sad sometimes. Furthurmore, it is about a boy named Milo Murphy.

Oh, how he loathes him. He was the reason why he went late on his first day of school. No one really gets him. And the school year had just started in two days, yet everyone around Bradley told something from a big disaster Milo most recently caused, to his explosive birthday party.

Did people care for that disaster magnet that much?

Apparently Lydia too. But it feels like Lydia has made him forget all the jealousy Bradley usually has in his mind. Thinking of something funny or embarassing to play against her has dominated his mind.

* * *

"Bradley!" Lydia shouted from outside his room. Bradley startled and fell off his chair.

The boy groaned before shouting back, "What are you just doing, Lydia?"

"I'm just visiting you," she entered the room and eyed on the thing on the table. "Are those a globe and your Literature textbook?"

"Well... uh..." Bradley didn't know what to reply yet when Lydia had already figured it out.

"Could it be..." Lydia confidently stated. "...that you were worried about your Literature score?"

" _Aaaand... she got it... No surprise,"_ the boy had no choice but to nod. "Yeah..."

She then sat on his bed before requesting, "Hey, Bradley. I can teach you how to write emotionally. But first...

...sit next to me and hold my hand, and I'll do that."

The boy dropped his jaw. No, they had just known for a semester. But it felt like she confidently thought that he couldn't do it.

" _You... under..estimate me, Lydia! Just do it, normally!_ "

But he couldn't. The thought of being embarassed and being teased by how blushing he is was scaring him.

Lydia spoke, "Just kidding."

While Lydia was laughing nonstoply, Bradley panicked in his mind and found that he was acting like a fool.

"You're blushing, aren't you?"

"Really?" Bradley defended. "I... didn't turn on the air conditioner, that's why..."

"So you are embarassed of sitting next to me," Lydia teased.

"I said I WASN'T-"

And it kept on and on. Lydia couldn't help but please herself by teasing him. Bradley couldn't help but try to think of every way to defend himself.

No outside event, or even Milo's reputation could interrupt them.

And this relationship... will hopefull lead to a happy, carefree life.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, it's short just like that. This is some sort of... next year's plan.**


End file.
